


Kiss of Nightshade

by AmanaMistleaf



Series: Sweet-Apple Blend [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Poisoning, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soft Claude von Riegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Poison is Claude's expertise, which comes in handy when his wife is in danger.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Sweet-Apple Blend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Kiss of Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a while. Here's this thing! Enjoy!

Byleth was at her desk, diligently completing some paperwork when the door slammed open and footsteps approached her quickly.

“What-” Before the woman could even turn around and register who came into her room so suddenly, her husband fell to her side with the most terrified of looks on his face. His breathing was frantic and labored, hair tousled as if he just ran around the whole Monastery. 

“Drink this. Now.” He forced a wooden cup full of a thick, strange-smelling liquid into her hands.

Byleth frowned, eyeing the substance warily. “Claude, I swear, if this is another one of your experiments-”

“By, you need to trust me and drink this right now.”

She went to set the cup down, but a strong hand on her arm prevented her from doing so. “Tell me what it is, then!” she growled, frustration growing.

“You have been poisoned!” His words were a freezing hot knife to her gut, pulse suddenly racing and mind running. “Now please stop fighting me and drink it!”

Byleth did not need any more prompting after that, downing the entire cup in one gulp. The flavor was none too pleasant and burned as it went down, suddenly making her feel nauseous. Without any warning, Claude grabbed her arm and rushed her into the washroom, helping her kneel by the toilet.

“This is going to hurt for a bit, okay?” he said as he pulled her hair back and placed a warm hand between her shoulder blades, ready to comfort and reassure her.

Tears were already prickling in her eyes as she nodded, a wave of sickness overtaking her. “I know.”

And with that, the most excruciating afternoon for Byleth began.

… 

Someone of unknown affiliation broke into the Monastery and disguised themselves as one of the kitchen staff; that was how Byleth’s meal was tampered with that evening. They were out for Byleth alone, as no one else’s food was poisoned. Luckily, the  _ actual _ kitchen staff caught the assassin, bringing them to Claude for questioning. 

Byleth sat up in bed, supported by a mound of pillows as she nursed a glass of water. Claude sat at his own desk, dressed down in casual clothing as to not risk ruining his finery, and diligently fiddling with some chemicals and Byleth’s own blood (which he took a sample of  _ after  _ she finished puking her guts out). He had been trying to figure out what poison was used on her, and if there were any other antidotes he needed to whip up.

“Find anything?” Byleth asked softly, voice rough. She probably wouldn’t have a voice for the next few days.

Claude sighed, fingers drumming against the desk. “Just about… I don’t have a clear answer just yet, but seeing signs of trace amounts of belladonna is honestly enough.” He stood from his chair, running a hand through his already messy hair. “How are you feeling?”

She managed a small smile, patting the area next to her to encourage him to sit with her. “Better. And hungry. Very hungry.” Her stomach rumbled as if to prove her point. “Can I really not eat anything?”

Her husband nodded, obliging her wish and settling into the bed. “You’re on a strict liquid diet for at least 24 hours. That substance I had you drink will make anything come back up, anyway, and I don’t want to risk any further damage by upsetting your stomach or throat.”

Byleth pouted at that, mouth watering at the thought of  _ literally  _ any food right now. 

“I know, love. I’m sorry.” Claude nuzzled his face into her hair, setting down her glass of water. “There was no other way. I didn’t know what you were poisoned with and it needed to come out immediately.”

She nodded, threading a hand through his deep brown locks. “I get it. You were looking out for me. Thank you.”

“I’ll make you something special as soon as you’re okay to eat normal food again, I promise - anything you’d like.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she chuckled as he began to pepper kisses along her neck. Despite his seemingly relaxed attitude, Byleth could tell there was still something bothering him, something he was struggling to say. “...Hey,” she brushed her fingers against his cheek, staring down into his emerald green eyes, “what’s wrong?”

He released a breath, holding her even closer. “I’ve been hunted and poisoned my whole life - even as a little kid who could barely say his name - and I’ve grown numb to attempts on my life. Hells, I educated myself on the craft and have built immunities to several poisons and know how to detect them!” He ran a hand up and down her side. “But despite all of that, my own wife managed to get affected by what I pride myself in. I wasn’t diligent enough and I could have prevented you from getting hurt - or worse!”

Byleth could feel the hint of tears on her neck. “I shouldn’t have let my guard down… I failed you and I’m so, so sorry…”

“You didn’t know my food was tampered with;  _ no one  _ knew. It’s not your fault.” She resisted the urge to clear her throat, knowing the action would just cause her more pain. “You saved me, my little deer. I’m going to be okay because you took action and quickly.”

He picked up his head and laid on her chest, over her unbeating heart. “I don’t like it when you’re hurt…” he whimpered, holding her tight. “I wish I could make it better - I wanna make it better.”

“I know, baby, I know.” Byleth gave him a quick pat on the head, which immediately made him melt. _ I’m glad this trick still works. Just a single headpat is enough to turn him into goo.  _ “But you just being here helps tremendously.”

He peaked up at her through his lashes. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Byleth leaned back into the pillows, exhaustion settling in her bones. “I’m gonna sleep. Do I need to be awake for anything else?”

Claude shook his head, reaching down to pull the covers over her. “No, not for a while. I still need to work on an antidote, just in case there’s still some nightshade in your system, but it’s not urgent and I want your stomach to settle completely.” He yawned, the adrenaline from the past few hours finally winding down. “I’ll nap with you for a little while, kay?”

Byleth smiled at that, carding her hands through her husband’s hair. “Kay… I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean some forms of nightshade come in berries and fruits idk. I really wanted to write some hurt/comfort so bam hurt/comfort. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
